For Your Love or My Money
by teebaby
Summary: Retail Associate meet and greets hero John Cena and find a whole new meaning of love!
1. Chapter 1

**"For Your Love or My Money"**

**By: Tee Tee**

**Rating: MA**

**Main Characters: Michelle: CSM & Diana: CSM Teena's Managers, Teena: Wal-mart Associate,**

**John Cena: Professional Wrestler, Mac: Wal-mart Unloader Associate, and Wanda: Teena's Mom.**

As 4:15 A.M. rolls around, **Teena** is sitting in the Smoke room inside the Associate's Lounge, smoking her shields; listening to **Michelle** talk about how happy she is to be married to her long time boyfriend and **Diana **talking about the Ass checks she ran on the O'Fallon PD. **Teena** takes a long last drag before putting her cigarrette out when **Mac**, who is one of her closest guy friends comes in yelling that he heard through the grapevine **John Cena **and **Randy Orton **will be at Wal-mart signing promotional pictures. Teena practically choked on her cigarrette and looked dead at Michelle and Diana. She began squealing like a little school girl; the same action that she use to make fun of other girls in high school over. Mac says he knew when they were coming, but Teena would most likely be asleep, because she works overnight. Teena rolls her eyes and says..."Mac, I don't give a f if I have to work all night the night they come...I am defintely going!". "Ummm no your not.. We need you awake so you can help pull pallets out and help us do break packs," Michelle joked.

Two weeks went by and Teena was preparing for the day her hero would come and sign promos. She thought of it so much she didn't pay attention to what day it was and forgot that it was "THE" day. Mac and Teena unloaded three big trucks that day with at least 1500 pieces of merchandise. Teena usually worked up front on the registers, so; with the lack of employees in the back, she had to help pull pallets to the floor. While she was unloading trucks, her boss, Chris Nevels introduced herself to Cena and Orton and some of the other Assistant Managers and CSMs. Teena loaded up the pallets and began pulling the heavy loads to the floor.

"Tee, look! look," Mac screamed. "Oh my god! Mac, How do I look? Teena nervously asked. "Girl you know you look good, don't trip.." Mac replied. She couldn't believe she was even in the same building as Cena. As the day progressed, Teena had to pull 4 more pallets to the floor and they were all suppose to go infront of her hero for Dept. 82 to work on during the night. She was scared. Her heart was beating rapidly it felt like in her chest. She thought she was either going to die of an heart attack or embarrassment. As she pulled the last few pallets to the floor, her fellow associates from Recieving bid her good luck...

"St. Louis, wow I haven't been here in awhile I wonder if they still got Giantoni's on the Hill..." John asked himself. Teena dropped the pallet in the correct place and approached the table. "Chris there isn't anymore pallets in the back, we're finished. May I go home now, I'll have 35 minutes overtime this week?" Teena asked. "Sure Teena..oh hey Mr. Cena this is Teena, she is one of our cashiers, but she is very flexible in most of our physical labor departments so she bounces back and forth," Chris said trying to push for Teena to talk to her hero and vice versa. Teena was a very pretty girl, but somewhere inside she was missing something or maybe someone. She was 5'5 ft. tall, light olive skin, blue almond shaped eyes, and thick. Not FAT Thick, but just where it needs to be thick at. Alot of the men she worked with tried dating Teena, but she didn't want to make a name for herself so she just kept to her self.

John looks up after signing a little boys promo picture. The look on his face just made the situation look as if he has never seen anything of such creation before. Teena smiled and batted her eyes with her sweaty palms behind her back. John stood up from his chair as if Teena was like royalty and reached his hand out for a shake. "Hey Teena, Nice to meet you..." John said so smoothly. Teena wiped her sweaty palm on her pants and reached hers out in return. Chris Nevels smiled and went back to the office to pull up the nightly sales for the overnight crew's manager to look at. John asked, "So why is there a fine woman like you in the back getting all dirty for?". "There wasn't enough unloaders tonight, so I volunteered my services to help out until I got off work." Teena explained. "Well, we're about to finish up here. Where is there a good place to go for some Italian food?" John questioned. "There is Giantoni's on the Hill in St. Louis which would be a good 45 minutes away from here if there is traffic." she replied.

John had invited Teena for a early dinner, he had asked before her manager came back to give her the paperwork for the overnight shift transfer. They decided to take John's rent-a-car to STL since well he wouldn't have wanted to be seen in a little 92' Geo Metro convertible w/ fake hub cap spinners. They had dinner and just sat and chatted up most of remaining time they had before the night became day... They talked about each other, Wal-mart, the controversy between Wal-mart and Unions, and they talked about people they've dated and their dating status at the present time.

"So I'm sure you want to go back to your car so you can go home and get some sleep...You did alot of hard work for most females to be doing," John said. "Not really, I liked spending time with my hero." Teena giggled. Teena and John got into his rent-a-car and drove back to O'Fallon. John had asked if there was a nice place to chill at and she had told him her new condo, she finally worked up enough money at Wal-mart to buy, was nearby if he didn't feel uncomfortable. She showed him where it was at and they got out of the car. Teena's condo was pretty spacious for someone who lived by themselves. She excused herself and went into the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh my God," she said to herself; "What am I doing...what if he has a girlfriend or even worse what if I do something that I might regret and be crushed?". John went outside on the back patio and called his cousin Trademarc. "Dogg, I met this girl in STL...She is hella fine man! I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm at her condo and well she is in the bathroom...What if she has a man and he comes home or what if we do some s and I start feenin' her?" John said quickly fearing she may hear him when she comes out of the bathroom. "John, quit trippin she is just another girl that you prolly shouldn't went to her place and chilled with...besides its not like your going to sleep with her or anything. You didn't sleep with the others so quit trippen!" Trademarc said.

Teena came out of the bathroom and joined John. "You've got a nice place here, especially the view..." John murmured. "Yeah, thats why invested in this place..." she whispered back. As she lights her cigarrette, the wind blows lightly through her hair. John watchs her hair move softly with the wind and says, "I love the way the wind blows through your hair..." he whispered to her. Teena looks over to John and blushes bating her eyes at him. John's conscious is saying "Uh Uh, nigga no you didn't just say the L-Word..what the hell is wrong with you?".

- to be continued

Editor's Note: Most of this is my real life except owning a condo and well meeting John Cena...although that will be nice. I should have Chapter 2 up real soon. E-mail me at and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**"For Your Love or My Money"**

**Chapter 2: The Begining of New Beginings**

**By: Tee Tee**

**Rating: MA**

**Main Characters:** **Michelle:** **CSM & Diana: CSM Teena's Managers, Teena: Wal-mart Associate,**

**John Cena: Professional Wrestler, Mac: Wal-mart Unloader Associate, and Wanda: Teena's Mom, Kinzie Teena's best friend, and Shelton Benjamin Professional Wrestler.**

**We ended Chapter 1 with John telling Teena how he loved the way her hair blew with the wind and his conscious weighing in telling him it couldn't believe he just said the L-Word...**

**John pulls Teena in with such desire to be close to her. He places his left palm on the right side of her face and moves in for a kiss. Teena is nervous and hesitant at first, but slowly accepts John's need to kiss her. John's soft lips felt like crushed velvet as to John, Teena's lips felt like soothing silk against his. John's right hand is around Teena's waist. She has her soft, gentle hand placed on his chest. Slowly they break away...**

"Why did you kiss me, Teena quietly asked.

"I just felt the need to mama...your lips were calling my name and I was curious on how it would feel to kiss a beautiful woman like you." John explained.

**Teena found it hard to be at her condo with the man she had so much admired from her couch every Monday Night. Favorite Wrestlers always would come and go with her, except him. Teena grabbed his left hand and led him back inside where they both wandered to her love seat to keep things going.**

"Its hard for me to find a real woman these days," John explained. "I mean I rap about it of course in Summer Flings and Right now, but I always get the women who just want the money and not truly me for me."

**Teena sat quietly listening to John go on about how these women he had been with in the past just wanted his money and to brag about they slept with him just because he was an A-Lister...**

"I always find guys that just want a piece, hit it and quit it, they are never there for me especially when I really need them the most," Teena added.

**John scooted closer to Teena and slow leaned in for another kiss. He took his left arm and wrapped it around her and pulled her close and slowly pressed her lips against his. John took his right hand and placed it on her right cheek, feeling her warm, soft skin. John had seen what this woman does everyday and that she had really worked hard for what she had. John felt guilty because all the work he did to get where he was at was in the GYM which was only a hobby and the rest was just sheer talent. How could a woman of such beauty work as hard as she did doing a man's job everyday forty hours a week. Teena wrapped her arms around John's ripped abdomen, enjoying all the sweet pleasures of kissing him.**

"Well, I better go back to the hotel just incase they check on us and don't ask us alot of questions...Are you going to watch RAW tomorrow night mama?" John asked.

"I'm off on Sundays and Mondays so most likely,...yeah I will" Teena answered in excitment.

"Would you like to go to RAW?" John said with encouragement.

"Sure, I would really like that...I've never been to a live show before ever in my life, everytime I plan on going I'm either broke or I'm working; do you think you can get my girl Kinzie a ticket too so I won't be by myself with all the crazies?" She said laughing.

"Sure."

**John drove Teena back to her car to pick it up from Wal-mart and kissed her to let her know he would be deeply missing her tonight as he laid alone in his hotelroom bed. On the way back he kept thinking that Teena could be a good one not to let go or mess anything up with like he had in the past with others...John decided to call his cousin Marc who is known as Trademarc in the hip-hop business...**

"Marc, man I just got back from her apartment...this girl has me straight trippen!" John exclaimed.

"Dude, for real slow your role, you've only known her 12 hours; you can't possibly tell me that she is the one...no one can." Trade Marc replied.

"Dogg, you don't even know...she is really beautiful and I'm not talking about fake beauty either just all natural!" John explained.

"Just flow easy brother just flow easy." Trademarc said as he hung up.

**John made it back to the Hilton and parked his rent-a-car. As he was thinking of Teena, he heard his own jam "Right Now" playing in his head.**

**_Ohh, all I saved of my broken heart,  
Girl, don't you know that you've made me a happy man.  
Girl, more, then you ever know,  
Now, never in a million years would I give you up again._**

**John entered his hotel room seeing Randy Orton with a sneaky look on his face, knowing he will be so busy answering his questions that he won't have time to probably sleep..Randy always asked the questions people were too polite to ask or were just plain afraid to ask John and the bigger sized superstars.**

"So man, where were you?" Randy said.

"I was with a girl that I met from Wal-mart..." John replied.

"Oh my God, dude was it that Lumberjack chick..I swear she was a dyke pulling that crap out there like the other guys were!" Randy said with enjoyment.

**John grabbed Randy by his throat and shook him.**

"What the hell did you just say, son?" John shouted.

"It was just a joke man, just a joke I didn't mean no harm...you like her thats cool man all the "props" to you in the world man just let me go man!" Randy nervously replied.

**John puts Randy down then sits on his bed taking off his shoes and bling and couldn't really keep his mind off this woman he had met that was well...normal. She wasn't a golddigger by looking at her and well she was sweet and independant. Teena was the best woman he has met out of all of his fans that he tried to date or start a relationships with because she didn't want bragging rights etc. John laid his back on his pillow and closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep dreaming of making love to Teena. The next evening around 5pm Teena went to her friend McKinzie's house**.

"Kinzie, he was so unreal in a good way that is, his lips are so soft, OH MY GOD!" she explained.

"Girl don't be telling me all that now! I will get envious like a mofo!" Kinzie giggled.

**Kinzie was doing Teena's hair. She loved Teena's hair because it had so much shine and it was baby soft no matter how many time Teena would dye her hair it still felt good and looked good. Teena's long frosted locks were silky and curly when need be. The girls spent the next two hours waiting for traffic to die down before they headed to St. Louis' Savvis Center. Teena wore her tightest pair of Black flares, her white/pink phat farm tennis shoes, and a white tee. On the way to the Savvis Center, Teena and Kinzie were bouncing to the song "Rockin my white tee".**

"Girl you know Cena will be rockin in your white tee tonight boy!" Kinzie joked.

"Uh Uh, I know you didn't just go there.." Teena replied.

"Yeah, I did and I brought back suveniours too!" Kinzie sparked.

**The girls laughed hard at each others comment and finally pulled into the Savvis Center in the back where John had instructed Teena to. They had to stop at a check point and try to prove they were special guests of John Cena. John walked from his car and talked to the Security guy and gave him an autograph then signaling Kinzie to park next to his car. Kinzie is bumping play by David Banner... Benoit and a few other look in confusion and start laughing...The girls park and get out. Teena and John embrace and the three walk into the building and into his locker room.**

"I see that you guys made it safely," John stated.

"Yeah, traffic wasn't bad at all after we passed 370...but hey its worth the trip...now where is my dude?" Kinzie insisted.

**John sticks his hand out the door and signals for someone to come in...Shelton Benjamin walks in**

"uh uh he did not just bring the finest black man I've ever seen in here, girl see ya!" Kinzie exclaimed.

**Shelton and Kinzie goes away and the other two love birds are left alone.**

"You look hella good tonight, ma.." John whispered in her ear.

"What me? Oh this is an old get up I had just hanging in my closet..." she said denying she really got dressed up for him.

John pulls her close to him and kisses her at the same time he picks her up and sets her on the table. John puts both hands on her legs continuing to kiss her and she places both hand over his shoulders...

"This will be our last night together until I come back to St. Louis..." Sadly stated by John.

"I know, I wish it wasn't our last night..I guess when business calls you have to answer..." she said.

John kisses her again and hugs her tight with her head and feels breathe a heavy sigh...he is starting to feel bad as if he did something wrong. How could he feel so heavily about someone he hasn't even slept with? He held her tight taking his hands and massaging her back as he thought of a solution...

"Come home with me..." he asked.

"I can't leave here, I have Wal-mart and my family to think about..." she explained.

"I know, we got a wal-mart by my house and well you could come visit at my expense anytime you wanted...' he explained.

**Teena tried to consider it, but it was awfully too soon to think of such a bold move. She just let John hold her close until he had his match with Shelton. One of the assistance knocked on the door to let him know he had 5 to walk to the ramp. He kissed her and he went to the ring and did his whole little show case like normal and he came back within 10 mins. Shelton, Kinzie, John, and Teena decided to grab a bite to eat. John and Teena mostly observed Shelton and Kinzie the whole time and how they had that IT thing that great relationships have. They all drove back to the Hilton and John offered to take Teena home since Kinzie and Shelton were going to be continuing their meeting. John starts up the rent-a-car and they go to O'Fallon. They unlock Teena's door and go inside the warm condo and sit on the loveseat. Teena grabs a blanket and John turns on her T.V. They cuddle next to each other. John grabs his cell phone and sets his alarm for a good time he can go back to the hotel and turn in his key and get his stuff to go to the airport. She holds him tightly with her head cocked on his chest looking up at him.**

"I want this night to be special..." she said.

"You act like its the last thing your going to do before you die..." John replied.

"It feels like I am.." she explained softly.

**John picks her up fully and kisses her slowly. She takes him upstairs to her bedroom. He sits on her silk comforter as he watches her undress, trying so hard to keep "it" down, but he can't help it. Her under clothes consisted of a red, satin teddy. He rips his shirt off and grabs her and tosses her onto the bed and kisses her passionately. Even though both of their consciousses tell them not to do it they go ahead with it. By this time now they are both unclothes making passionate love to each other between the silk sheets for 4 hours. Teena whispers sweet nothings in her ear as John gives her some special love. They both finish and lay next to each other and snuggle and slowly fall asleep. The next morning John gets up and kisses her on the fore head not waking her. He grabbed her cell phone and programmed his number into her phone and checked to see if he had hers in his phone then he left quietly locking the door behind him, but first left a note:**

_**Teena,**_

_**I never thought in a million years that I would miss someone before I even leave. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I do. I programmed my number into your phone. Call at anytime you need me even if its in the middle of the night just because. I hope you have a good night at work and I'll be back soon or hopefully even better you accept my offer to come live with me...I am so in love with you and I would do anything for you. Holla back at your boo!**_

_**John Cena**_

**Teena woke up an hour later after John was on the plane and on his way home...She read his letter and called Kinzie for comfort. Kinzie told her all about her and Shelton's night and forgot Teena was hurting. She tried her best to comfort her, but couldn't so Teena called the one person she knew who could help her make sense of things. Mama. She explained to Mama that he had offered her residency and that she could always transfer to that Wal-mart if need be. Her mama told her to do what she felt was right. Teena doesn't know what she wants to do all she knows is she is falling in love with John and that she wants to be with him...**

_**Editors note: Ok I know the love seen was cheesy but i didnt know what i could get away with on this site so sorry about that...i might slip in an unexpected suprise in ch.3 and also if she is going to live O'Fallon, Missouri**_


End file.
